


A gift from the heart

by Chlo88



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 02:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17092691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chlo88/pseuds/Chlo88
Summary: Faith has a present for Buffy that she's terrified to give her. It's the first Christmas after Sunnydale and she's not sure how Buffy will react to her unusual gift.





	A gift from the heart

**Author's Note:**

> My gift to tumblr user arimabat for the Buffyverse Femslash Secret Santa.
> 
> This totally ignores the comics. Set post s7

“Well, that was Christmas.”

 

Faith watches as Buffy falls back onto one of the couches, looking relaxed and content. Which is pretty much the opposite of how Faith currently feels as she shifts the package she’s holding behind her back nervously in her hands.

 

It’s stupid how nervous she is about this gift. She’s never really been a big gift giver. Never grew up receiving any and then never really had anyone to give them to or any money to buy anything anyway. Still, this one hadn’t cost her any money. Though it might end up costing her something more than cash. Definitely her badass reputation at the very least.

 

She can’t help but think back to the last time she’d felt this nervous about a gift. The aggressive thump, thump, thump of her heart feels eerily similar to what she’d felt one particular Christmas Eve standing outside the Summers’ front door holding two genuinely crappy gifts.

 

Just like then, this is all about impressing Buffy. Angel better not need any more saving this time though, cause as much as she loves the dude she really wants Buffy to stick around and actually open this gift. Well, she’s pretty sure she does.

 

“First proper Christmas I’ve had had in a long time,” Faith admits quietly and Buffy, frowning slightly, sits up a little straighter on the couch.

 

“Okay, Faith, what’s with the standing?” Buffy asks, eyeing Faith curiously. “This is prime lounging time. Christmas is just a fancier big group dinner and you know those are always followed by you and me sitting down on this very couch while we let the others do the clean up. It’s tradition!”

 

Even with all the nerves, she can’t help but grin a little at Buffy calling anything they do a tradition. Since they all hauled ass to Scotland after the fall of Sunnydale, she and Buffy have fallen into a friendship easier than she ever imagined they would. They had one big, epic fight that had ended in tears as they just held each other. Then, they agreed to do their best to leave the past in the past and become a true team. The way they always should have been.

 

A team that sometimes liked to sneak away just as a group dinner finished so they could rest with their full bellies on this very couch while the others handled the clean up. It’s small, but it’s Faith’s favourite part of the big Scooby dinners. Knowing it means something to Buffy too makes her a little more sure of what she’s about to do. A little more nervous too.

 

But, she can handle the nerves. She’s brave. She’s a freaking slayer. And at the end of the day this is just a Christmas present.

 

 “I uhh got you somethin’,” Faith curses the blush she can feel creeping onto her cheeks as she moves towards Buffy. “You know, for Christmas,” she finishes lamely as she pulls the present out from behind her back and shoves it towards the other girl.

 

“Ohh more presents,” Buffy’s smile is bright as she eagerly accepts the gift, but it turns into a frown before she can unwrap it. “I thought we said no gifts? I don’t have anything for you, Faith.”

 

“Yeah we did say no gifts, B. But, this didn’t cost me nothing so you don’t owe me anything,” Faith replies, smiling at Buffy’s adorable pout.

 

When Buffy still makes no move to open the gift, Faith sits down next to her and playfully nudges Buffy’s shoulder with her own.

 

“How ‘bout you open it first and then we’ll see if you still feel bad about getting me nothing?”

 

Faith can feel her heart pounding louder than ever as Buffy grins at her before turning her attention to the bow around the gift. _Shit_ , she better not sound as flustered as she feels right now. This could change everything. She wants it to change everything. Just as long as it’s to how she so desperately wants things to be. Otherwise she might have to start working on a time machine or something so she can take all this back.

 

Buffy gasps and Faith looks up to see her eyes have become cloudy with tears as she examines her now completely unwrapped present.

 

“This looks like Mr Gordo,” Buffy voice is filled with awe as she brings the pink fluffy pig right up to her face. “Like it looks _exactly_ likeMr Gordo. How on earth did you manage that, Faith? ”

 

Looking into Buffy’s excited eyes there’s a part of her that wants to lie. To say she tracked down Mr Gordo’s lookalike in some toy store and bought it for Buffy. That has potential to lead her to the outcome she wants.

 

But, she can’t. Fuck it, she’s trying to be a better person now and that means she’s got to be honest here.

 

“That’s ‘cause it is Mr Gordo.”

 

Buffy’s eyes go wider than Faith’s ever seen them and her grip on the toy tightens.

 

“Wha-no I left him in Sunnydale. I left _everything_ in Sunnydale,” Buffy’s voice trembles slightly and Faith knows exactly what she’s thinking about.

 

They talked about it when Buffy had had one too many wines after a patrol last week. How Buffy wished more than anything that she had anything from her Sunnydale days. Just something from the house to hold and think of the life she had had there and the people left behind. It’s why Faith had wrapped Mr Gordo up in the first place.

 

“You did, B. But, I didn’t,” Faith reaches out to touch one of the little pigs fluffy legs but Buffy hugs it to her chest, pulling it away from Faith. She almost chuckles at the action. If this was any other time she’d be making some quip about how bad Buffy has always been at sharing.

 

Sighing, she leans back on the couch and runs a hand through her hair. It’s too late to turn back now.

 

“When we were all getting ready to face the First none of us knew that the whole town would collapse. That’s why none of you guys grabbed any of your stuff, right?”

 

Buffy nods, looking confused and like she might be about to interrupt.

 

“Well I didn’t know what would happen, but I was pretty set on disappearing if I survived the battle. Figured none of you would want me around after I’d helped and I just head off on my own to figure my shit out.”

 

“You were going to just leave?” this time Buffy manages to interrupt and she sounds so hurt that Faith instinctively reaches over to place a comforting hand on her knee. Her confidence grows a little when Buffy doesn’t immediately push it off.

 

“Didn’t want to, B,” she says earnestly, “I just thought that if I helped save the world that might redeem me some in your eyes and then I could leave you alone. Get out of your hair for good.”

 

Buffy’s hand covers her own, squeezing gently as she offers Faith a soft smile.

 

“Well I’m glad you decided to not leave me alone, Faith. I don’t know what I would do if I didn’t have you here with me,” Buffy looks almost shy as she admits that last part and Faith again begins to hope that maybe, just maybe, this could still end the way she wants it to.

“I’m glad too, but like I said that’s just what I thought would happen. The thing is though, even if I was going to leave I still wanted something to remember you by, you know? And I was still staying in your own room so I- well- the thing is… I stole Mr Gordo.”

 

Faith turns away from Buffy as she admits the last part. It’s been a long time since she’s had Buffy glare at her and she really doesn’t want to see it again now.

 

“You stole Mr Gordo?”

 

She can’t at all make out what Buffy is feeling about this new information from the tone of her voice so she slowly turns back towards her. Which doesn’t help at all because Buffy just looks surprised. Like she’s still in shock or something.

 

“Yeah, stuffed him in a duffle bag with some clothes so I could head off as soon as the battle was done.”

 

Buffy wrinkles her nose like she’s trying to work something out as she stares at Faith.

 

“But, why would you want Mr Gordo? I mean I had so many cool weapons in that room you could have taken to remember me by.”

 

Feeling relieved as it hits her that Buffy isn’t about to pummel her for stealing her favourite stuffed toy, Faith decides to keep going with the honesty thing.

 

“First time I was ever in your room I stumbled across him and I made fun of you for still having a soft toy, remember?”

 

Buffy’s blush is all the confirmation Faith needs that she does.

 

“Well, the Christmas that I stayed at your place I fell asleep on your bed and woke up cuddling the stupid little thing and he smelled just like you. That’s the night I realized that I-” Faith freezes, looking down at her lap. _God_ , this is hard. She can’t look at Buffy and say it. She _can’t_.

 

“Realized that you what?” Buffy asks quietly, sounding so much closer than she was just a second ago. A knee bumps into Faith’s and she swallows hard as she faintly feels Buffy’s breath hit her cheek. But, she still can’t bring herself to look up.

 

“That’s the night it hit me that I was in love with you,” her voice cracks as she, finally, admits it.

 

That’s it. The whole truth.

 

“You loved me?”

 

Faith’s eyes snap up to meet Buffy’s at the wonder in her tone.

 

“I still love you,” she takes Buffy’s hands in her own, needing to touch her now she’s finally let her big secret out.

“God, I’m stupid in love with you, Buffy,” she grins like a fool, suddenly feeling so much lighter. Now she’s said it she just wants to say it over and over again. As long as it’s what Buffy wants to hear.

 

“You stole Mr Gordo because you loved me?” Buffy asks incredulously and Faith notices that she’s holding two hands that feel a little limp.

 

“Yeah?” she’s beginning to feel those nerves again as Buffy continues to just stare blankly at her.

 

“And you’re giving him back because you still love me?”

 

Her heart sinks and she drops the hands she was holding. She’s been such a freaking idiot. Not only has she just clearly humiliated herself but she’s likely gone and blown up their friendship too.

 

Swallowing her broken heart she searches for a salvation strategy.

 

“Yeah. But, look I don’t expect nothing. I’m not dumb, B. I knew it would be near impossible for you to ever feel the same way ‘bout me but I-“

 

She’s cut off by Buffy’s lips pressing eagerly against her own as a warm hand gently cups her cheek.

 

Buffy’s pulling back before she can even begin to respond, a sly grin on her face that damn near makes Faith go into cardiac arrest.

 

“In case you were wondering, that was my way of saying I love you too.”

 

Faith feels a happiness settle in her chest that she’s never felt before as she surges forward to capture Buffy’s lips again.

 

This is everything she’s ever wanted. Buffy in her arms, loving her.

 

As Buffy's tongue slides against her bottom lip she can't help but think she should look into finding Mr Gordo a Mrs.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this serving of pure Christmas fluff. It was a lot of fun to write.
> 
> I will be posting more of my ongoing story Are We There Yet easy in the new year!!


End file.
